kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skar800 Projects
This page is dedicated to the previous and recent projects of Kid Chameleon created by user Skar800. Virtual Pandemic This is Virtual Pandemic, Return to Wildside's successor and my current project. Unlike the aformentioned mod, this would showcase a balanced difficult within the levels akin to the original game, although secret detours may be tougher than regular levels. Also, the routes will be designed in a way everyone could achieve speedrun records, not just the best skilled people here. As an extra, I'll reuse some small elements from Ultimate Kid Chameleon and Return to Wildside. Note: Level names aren't changed and they're only playable until "Sinister Sewers", winning that round will lead to a black screen. The same thing will happen when exiting from an Elsewhere accesible from "Hills of the Warrior 2". And is strongly recommended to run it with Fusion emulator as it works best. Skar800 (Talk) 19:19, January 15, 2018 (UTC) |Abandoned Woods 2 = |Sapphire Ridges = |Hellish Catacombs 1 = |Hellish Catacombs 2 = |Wild Gardens 1 = |Wild Gardens 2 = |Doomed Town = |Prison Mutiny = |Outworld Coasts 1 = |Outworld Coasts 2 = |Throne of Woods = |Dreadful Mangrove = |Charred Mines = |Mumbai Gods = |The Hills Secret = |Ancient Aqueduct = |Elsewhere 1 = |Elsewhere 2 = |Elsewhere 3 = |Elsewhere 4 = |Elsewhere 5 = |Dragonstorm = |Cold Wastelands = |Nasty Bog 1 = |Nasty Bog 2 = |The Living Forest = |Dystopian Streets = |Tower of Eternity = |Holy Sanctum 1 = |Holy Sanctum 2 = |Fortress Monastery 1 = |Fortress Monastery 2 = |Fortress Monastery 3 = |Tundra Terror = |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= |= }} Ultimate Kid Chameleon My very first mod of great production and the only one I managed to complete so far. Because I made it four years ago, the editions I made weren't so advanced. However, I believe many will find amusing the new platforms, palletes and minor changes about mechanics. Although it's primitive, don't hesitate into giving this relic a try. |Forest Lake 2 = |Elsewhere 1 = |Dust Mountains 1 = |Dust Mountains 2 = |Elsewhere 2 = |Valley of Ruins = |Elsewhere 3 = |Iron Trees = |Elsewhere 4 = |Storm Mountain = |Boss 1 = |Terror City = |Elsewhere 5 = |Evil Isle 1 = |Evil Isle 2 = |Forgotten Tombs = |Elsewhere 6 = |Prison Island = |Beneath the Cave 1 = |Elsewhere 7 = |Beneath the Cave 2 = |Goat's Mountain = |Robot's Beach = |Nightmare Arena = |Deadreef = |Elsewhere 8 = |Sky City = |Elsewhere 9 = |Nexus Mountain = |Alien Isle = |Climbing the Hills = |The Cliffs of Illusion = |Predators Isle = |Frozen Peaks 1 = |Frozen Peaks 2 = |Storm Garden = |Elsewhere 10 = |Elsewhere 11 = |Elsewhere 12 = |Final Chase = |The Final Marathon = |Plethora = }} Reviews Haagnus If your an average gamer i recommend you to start with Ultimate Kid Chameleon. This is a fun and not too difficult project. Though there are some tough situations but these are good for practicing XD. Beside the change made with K-E it contains a lot of additional changes such as new: titles, music, enemies, backgrounds, color palette. These additional changes don't come easy, so i am excited to see this. Rating (8/10) on Version (1.0) --Haagnus (talk) 17:34, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Skarloey Level The "Skarloey Levels" are a series of single levels I made for having fun. Aditionally, I made them to test enemy alterations. There are only 4 individual ips patches. They don't require for anyone to have extraordinary skills in order to beat them, so you lose nothing with trying each one. Level 1: http://www.mediafire.com/file/65i6zdra4jgyr13/skarloey+level.ips Level 2: http://www.mediafire.com/file/x7fezffvv3y38bf/skarloey+second+level.ips Level 3: http://www.mediafire.com/file/celcd6axomcj2zo/skarloey+thirld+level.ips Unnamed Level: http://www.mediafire.com/file/7br8cpyp20ri289/Kid+Chameleon+Unnamed+Test.ips Closed Projects Kid Chameleon Hard Version This is a harder version that i work in the Stages 1 and 2 of KC and change the enemies's hit points or change some things. |Map:0x4B = |Map:0x2D = |Map:0x2E = |Map:0x01 = |Map:0x61 = |Map:0x00 = |Map:0x02 = |Map:0x5E = |Map:0x0E = |Map:0x54 = |Map:0x56 = |Map:0x18 = |Map:0x5F = |Map:0x1D = |Map:0x3D = |Map:0x37 = |Map:0x60 = |Map:0x2C = |Map:0x2B = |Map:0x55 = |Map:0x30 = |Map:0x13 = |Map:0x4C = |Map:0x49 = |Map:0x5D = |Map:0x14 = |Map:0x16 = |Map:0x62 = |Map:0x32 = |Map:0x0F = |Map:0x0B = |Map:0x0C = |Map:0x3F = |Map:0x64 = |Map:0x40 = |Map:0x34 = |Map:0x67 = |Map:0x1C = |Map:0x47 = |Map:0x03 = |Map:0x75 = |Map:0x27 = |Map:0x21 = |Map:0x0D = |Map:0x6E = |Map:0x6C = |Map:0x4F = |Map:0x4D = |Map:0x19 = |Map:0x66 = |Map:0x53 = |Map:0x6D = |Map:0x04 = |Map:0x0A = |Map:0x68 = |Map:0x5C = |Map:0x25 = |Map:0x26 = |Map:0x6F = |Map:0x35 = |Map:0x3E = |Map:0x36 = |Map:0x78 = |Map:0x15 = |Map:0x70 = |Map:0x2F = |Map:0x31 = |Map:0x77 = |Map:0x74 = |Map:0x3B = |Map:0x63 = |Map:0x69 = |Map:0x12 = |Map:0x5A = |Map:0x65 = |Map:0x22 = |Map:0x6B = |Map:0x41 = |Map:0x71 = |Map:0x17 = |Map:0x6A = |Map:0x33 = |Map:0x08 = |Map:0x4E = |Map:0x58 = |Map:0x7D = |Map:0x11 = |Map:0x7C = |Map:0x7A = |Map:0x3A = |Map:0x57 = |Map:0x10 = |Map:0x59 = |Map:0x7B = |Map:0x39 = |Map:0x79 = |Map:0x72 = |Map:0x38 = |Map:0x73 = |Map:0x3C = |Map:0x76 = |Map:0x05 = }} Beta Version: http://www.mediafire.com/file/w6kwova9mlse9qj/Kid+Chameleon+Hard+Version+%28beta%29.ips Reviews Haagnus This map should be banned XD. I would give this an difficulty rate a 8 or 9 but when i was past the first level i could enjoy the game. Rating (8/10) on Version (1.0) --Haagnus (talk) 10:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Projects